Since containers first began to be used to store and move products of various kinds, picking up the same has been a problem. The adding of permanent handles or bales has of course been accomplished but this is expensive and the same prevent nestlingly stacking of the containers when not in use.
The above is particularly true in plant nurseries wherein a relatively large number of pots must at all times be stored thus requiring as compact nesting as possible. These containers are usually fairly short although they do vary considerably in size depending on the type and size of the plant using the same.
The picking up of these pots to carry them from one place to another is a laborious, back-breaking job and rarely can more than two be picked up at once, particularly if they must be transported any substantial distance.
A few attempts have been made to provide removeable handles for containers but due to differing design detail, these attempts have been of limited success and quite often have been complete failures.